Heart's Game
by FutaSenpai69
Summary: Playing with fire, you get burned. When Sakura attempts to juggle a relationship between Sasuke and Boruto, she discovers where loyalty ends, and love begins. But you can't have your cake and eat it too. And playing with hearts will get you can hurt more than anything.


It was yet another lonely night for the pinkette. As she lied in her bed alone, she lied awake, staring out the window. It was like the weather mirrored her heart: as the once beautiful, blue sky was obscured by the glooming, grey clouds that had hovered above, now disrupted the otherwise gracious evening. Her green displayed evident signs of pain and sorrow. But that was expected with a relationship that they shared. And despite the fact that he wasn't there when she needed his support, she still had faith that their relationship would work out. If only he would only stop by just for the convenience...

As the rumbling of thunder was heard, the soft pelting of rain against the window soon followed. She couldn't sleep. Maybe if he were here, they would cuddle and he would whisper in her ear. The stormy nights were also the ideal moment that they would have their "adult time" so Sarada wouldn't hear them, which intensified her emotions thanks to that minor recollection of a intimate memory.

"Maybe I should text him?"

Sakura was now occupied with contemplating on whether or not she should make the call. As she stared at the enlightened screen, the white bar highlighted over the one she was currently thinking of, Sakura remained indecisive of her next move. It was somewhat irking how the most basic of decisions could stir such turmoil between her heart and mind. Her heart desires to call him while her mind was too busy trying to persuade her otherwise. Though her body was in favor of her heart. She wanted to see him...to feel him. She wanted him to banish her loneliness and make her feel like she truly deserved to feel—loved. He was also aggressive, and he knew just how to please her. Sakura was getting hot just recalling the times of intercourse they shared. It appeared that her momentary increase of sexual satisfaction had overpowered her mind, because she then pressed the highlighted name, bringing her to the text screen. They had exchanged messages quite frequently, and they seemed also seemed comfortable with sharing explicit pictures. He was an ass man, and after years of eating nuts and other proteins, her buttocks had developed in roundness and width. She also noticed some improvements in her her breasts. Even Sasuke was mesmerized.

" **Come over...I need you..."**

It didn't take long for him to answer, with a response given just a minute after she had sent it:

" **It's raining right now, so I can't really drive at the moment."**

Sakura would've have been disappointed had she not knew how to manipulate him. Lowering the phone, she had taken a picture of her lower region, preferably at her now glistening womanhood. Her assurance was conveyed by the smirk she had donned after attaching the photo to the text.

" **So, have you still still settled on not coming over?"**

Just as she sent that reply, about a few seconds later, his reply had been sent:

" **Be there in twenty..."**

She felt compunctions for her use of sex to get her way, however, it gave her results. He was going to be over in ten minutes, and she knew they were going to be at it all night. It was a good thing that Sarada decided to sleep over at her friend's house tonight. One less person to worry about while they had sex.

It may have been considered—even though, irrefutably—that what she was doing was cheating, but with Sasuke gone a majority of the time, her urges needed to be satiated. Half of the time she felt like she was in a long distant marriage with how frequent he was away. But waiting for him after months upon months wasn't cutting it for her, and the toys she used lacked the authentic feeling of a real penis. And yeah, it had shape and hardness...but they lacked a body to complete it. After an intense session, she likes to cuddle—and you do not awkward it is to cuddle a pillow after sex.

Sakura made sure to set the atmosphere by lighting a few candles. It set a romantic scene. She also had a pack of condoms at her disposal. She even put on transparent, black lingerie nightgown that was barely at thigh level. Tonight was still safe for her, though she still didn't want to take that risk.

Twenty minute had passed; Sakura was growing anxious. She wondered if he was going to show, and as each second passed, she was considering the latter a possibly. Picking up her phone, she was ready to send him a text, only then to be interrupted by the knocking upon the door. Dropping her phone, she made her way downstairs in a hurry. Turning on all the downstairs lights, she made sure to check herself prior to opening the door, dismissing any signs of desperation she had. She then opens the door, revealing the man she had been waiting for.

"You're late," she greets him, folding her arms.

"Sorry, there was a bit of flooding, so I had to take another route. Can I come in?"

Moving aside, she lets the male enter, closing the door and locking it soon after. It was none other than Boruto Uzumaki! Apparently, the two had a secret relationship that was kept behind closed doors. Albeit, it wasn't like he was underage: Boruto was now 18 years-old. With maturity came puberty; Boruto had grown taller, leaner and sexier. Sakura agreed that he resembled a sexier version of Naruto from back in their teen years. He was about 5'9" and had a eight pack. He still sported the blonde spikes, the two bangs hanging over his forehead. Hell, even his voice had a minor huskiness to it. Unfortunately, he was nearly as much of a goof as his father was, too. But she found that adorable.

After removing his jacket and setting it upon the hanger adjacent to the door, Boruto was taken about by her nightgown. He was practically gawking at her, his blue hues scanning her up and down. Sakura looked...pretty hot!

"Sakura, wow! You look...You look—"

"—Before you pop your cork, how about we go upstairs?" She suggests, her tone laced with seduction. Boruto was already erect at the sight of her.

Taking him upstairs, she then pushes him upon the bed, with her straddling him soon after. She was making her desperation known through her kisses, which were all over and quick. With her hands upon her ass, Boruto gropes and smacks them, earning him a surprise squeak from the pinkette.

"You and my ass, I swear..."

"Doesn't bother you when I smack it from behind."

Playfully rolling her eyes, Sakura then sits up and undoes his belt and pants, freeing the beast from the confinement of his pants, with his lower organ standing at attention and ready for action. Boruto was 9.5 inches and was circumcised, the glans of his cock a light pink and resembled a mushroom tip, and when grasping the shaft, she was able to do so single-handedly. Stroking his member with her right hand, she felt how hard he was.

Boruto watched as she tended to his erection. She was teasing at this point, Boruto aware of this by how she ran her tongue around the shaft. There were times when it would bug him, but he knew she did it just to make him want it more. She just loved making him beg.

"Sakura-chan..."

He had said the magic words. Deciding to halt her teasing, she moved on to the next course, taking Boruto into her mouth and downing him. She was so adept with her skill that she was able to swollow him with ease. In response to this, Boruto threw his head back and rested his head on the bed. He found himself submerged in delight as she began to suck upon him, the sounds of slurping pervading the air. It was a vacuum-like suction that she had employed, her mouth and moist lips and tongue are working in conjunction to send pleasure coursing through him. Boruto was unable to compose himself, cursing beneath his breathe and clenching the bed sheets. She made it difficult to hold back an orgasm with her technique, her tongue attacking the glans of his cock with an assault of licks.

With the tension mounting at the base of his shaft, grasping the back of her head, Boruto forced her to bob faster to get him to the apex of pleasure. Sakura secretly got off on being dominated. She was already moist from before, this only making her aroused further, increasing the dampness in her pink panties.

Boruto felt his body tensing and jerking involuntarily. As the tension was reaching its summit, he could feel himself swelling as the accumulation of sperm was getting ready to burst from the tip. Forcing her to swollow it down again, Boruto climaxed, alleviating himself inside her mouth. With her mouth being filled, she quickly swallowed Boruto's load, accustomed to the bitter taste and slimy texture. Sakura had actually grew to enjoy it, actually.

Despite ejaculating a massive load, Boruto was still hard. He had more reserves of semen still left, and Sakura always made it her priority to ensure that he was thoroughly satisfied. With her mouth clear of his spunk, she then stood. Her eyes were clouded with lust.

"Clothes. Off. Now."

Boruto did as instructed, removing each article of clothing until he stark naked. He watched as Sakura removed her underwear, discarding them on the floor, before returning to the bed and straddling him. Still having some sanity intact, she retrieved a condom that she had placed on the nightstand. Boruto watched as she tore the wrapper open with her teeth, layering his erection over with it.

Boruto observed as Sakura squatted over him. Aligning his head with her opening, she then lowered herself slowly, both their eyes closing simultaneously. She took every inch, moaning while as she did so. Sakura licks her lips seductively as she began move. Her movements were slow but fluent, and the pace was already driving Boruto mad. Grasping her hips, Boruto relaxed himself once more. Her pussy was warm, wet and tight, giving the impression that he was melting inside of her.

Fondling her mammory, Sakura rolled her hips, engaging Boruto in slow sex. It was more romantic this way, allowing them both to indulge in one another.

" _She is so sexy when she rides.."_ Boruto thinks to himself.

Though, soon enough, Sakura's pacing began to increase, with her riding becoming faster. The bed began to creak in response, the noise arousing the two. Sakura was gradually becoming immersed, losing herself to the pleasure. Boruto has filled her up completely, using her orifice for his personal cock sleeve. With his hands back upon her ass, Boruto attempts to control her movements. He desired for her to ride him faster, that expressed after letting him have control. Taking that hint, Sakura began to bounce upon him, this motion causing the bed springs to squeak.

"S-Sakura-chan...slow down..."

Boruto has taken notice of her dramatic change in her bouncing, which was more roughly now. Boruto knew he couldn't last much longer, the abrasive sensations of the rubbing starting to become more overwhelming. However, judging by how concentrated Sakura was appearing to be, she had an explicable reason behind it.

Boruto could feel her walls tightening around him, squeezing down with a intense grip. She was quivering slightly around him, this an indication that she was drawing close. Other indications were present, as well, like, the fact that she had her eyes clenched closed and her tense expression deepened as each second passed.

Sakura was at her limit; with her orgasm approaching, the pressure that was building was approaching its limit, her own beginning to quiver and tremble. She was nearing the edge, her body rocking faster in an desperate attempt. With her orgasm just seconds away, her breathing was quicker and heavier. Then, euphoria occurred: after overcoming the threshold that stood between her and a blissful release, Sakura climaxed around Boruto, her body was wracked with spasms, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. It was lightning was coursing through her body multiple times, and fireworks were going off in her head. The end result was her collapsing over Boruto, breathing heavily. The orgasm had robbed her of energy, leaving her exhausted.

Boruto was upset that she stopped when she did. He was on the verge of cumming too, though, after that explosion of an orgasm, he allowed Sakura to rest for a moment. She seemed to need a minute to recuperate herself.

—

"Hm...?"

Sakura's slumber was stirred by an incredible sensation. Something was stimulating her pussy, rubbing her innards with deep strokes. Her body was also jerking, a firm grasp of her hips felt. She could also feel his hips knocking against her, aborning sounds of slapping flesh. With her eyelids finally opening, she glanced behind, only to notice Boruto. Realizing that he was she was awake, Boruto paused.

"You're awake. You passed out shortly after climaxing a while ago..."

"So you fuck me while I sleep?"

"Hey, you're not the only one that needs to relieve themself..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

Smirking, Sakura looks back and wiggling her ass for him.

"Well? Why did you stop? Aren't you going to finish what you started?"

"With pleasure..."

Lunging his hips forward, Boruto swiftly buried his member deep into her, Sakura's eyes rolling once again as her mouth an "0" shape. Dropping her head back upon the pillow, Sakura hugs it, moaning loudly. Her pussy was still sensitive, so each thrust that he made was drastically more pleasurable. At this point, Sakura was just waiting for another climax to take her away. It was the only reason why Sakura was having this type of relationship with Boruto, to be begin with. It was wrong, sure, but she was certain that Boruto knew the terms of getting with her, despite her being married. He was just her surrogate lover. Still, with every connection they had, Sakura knew that she was starting to fall for him.

—

As they lye in bed, Sakura found herself cuddling up to Boruto, with a single of his arms caressing her. She felt safe...loved...something she always felt when he was around. But what was to come for them? Could they make this work, despite the current circumstances? She was playing with fire, though, in this game of hearts, love and lust were two sides of the same coin...


End file.
